Why is everyone hating on Donald?
by Melodysouth65
Summary: Goofy got to spend a day in Donald's shoes (Takes place after "New shoes") Goofy found the experience horrible and wondered why everyone was so mean to him in the first place so he asks Donald. One shot


Goofy was by himself in his house, After a hard day like yesterday it was the perfect time to appreciate the life He had. Except He didn't feel happy, All he could think was that Donald was back to his miserable life. Goofy thought being Donald would be fun Having nephews, Getting to fly, having a loving family and a beautiful girlfriend. He knew Donald had bad luck but he thought it was the same thing as being clumsy. The bad luck wasn't the worse part anyway the real question remains "Why is everyone hating on Donald?"

He can't just let this go, Donald is His friend even though He isn't always nice, He deserves better then this. Goofy decided to visit Donald and help his friend out because that's the right thing to do.

He wasn't sure what he was going to say to Donald but he did know that He had to say something so He walked to Donald's houseboat. Come to think of it Donald always had a houseboat and never an actual must have liked being alone. Why was goofy so scared? He had never been this scared before especially when he's about to talk to a friend. He felt sad and even depressed for Donald what a horrible life. He knocked on the door but Donald didn't answer, He saw the lights go on and off so He should be home. Goofy knocked on the door again and this time Donald answered, He opened the door really slowly and peaked trough the door. When he saw it was Goofy, He opened the door all the way. "Oh hello Goofy"He said suspiciously as He looked around outside.

"Hey don, I was wondering if we could talk"Goofy said friendly

"About what?"Donald asked

"yesterday"He answered

"Oh that"He said "come in"He opened the door slowly. He walked in and took a seat.

"So what's on your mind Goof?"Donald asked

"Who were you looking for?"He asked

"Oh nobody just avoiding certain people."He explained

"Your Uncle?"Goofy asked

"Pretty much"Donald said

"Donald I have to ask you something"Goofy said "Do you like your life?"He asked

"What do you mean Goofy?"He asked

"well when I was you for a day everyone was kinda...cruel"He explained

Donald looked down both embarrassed, Depressed and guilty "I'm sorry Goofy I should't have let it go that far"He said

"No, I'm glad I experienced it because I can appreciate my life as it is"Goofy explained "Do they treat you like that all the time?"He asked

"Not all the time"Donald said "Just most of the time".

"But why?"He asked

"You know I have bad luck goof"He said

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me and Mickey from being nice to you"He said

Donald sighed "Sometimes my bad luck is inconvenient for others and sometimes I mess things up for them"Donald tried his best to explain but it was hard because Goofy is so innocent and sweet.

"But don't they know that you have bad luck?"Goofy asked "Why would they do this if they know it's not your fault?"

"The world is the World Goofy"Donald said "Not everyone is nice and selfless like you and Mickey"He explained.

Goofy felt even worse, How could someone let Donald feel this kind of pain? Why do people hate him for no reason? He sighed sadly "I'm sorry Donald, I'm always asking you for favors even though you have too much on your plate I'm not selfless at all"he said.

"We're friends Goofy, it's our job to help each other, That's why your one of my best friends!"Donald said

"Then let me and Mickey help you!"Goofy said He was still full of strong hopes, love, and faith for the world, He always will.

"No!"Donald stopped him "Don't tall Mickey, The last thing I need is sympathy, I'm not good with people and being the center of attention!"Donald said

"But Don we-"

"Please Goofy just for me?"He asked

Goofy nodded his head in agreement.

"Thanks pal"Donald said and Goofy forced a hug, Donald didn't mind though. Even though Donald hated being around people and any display of affection, He didn't mind it when it came from His friends.


End file.
